Fungi are causative agents of various superficial skin lesions. The fungi live on the surface of the skin and use keratin as major solutions of nutrients. Fungi are found on various skin regions including in the legs, in the genital area, below the nails, etc. In addition, occasionally, particularly in individuals with an immune deprivation, fungi can develop on various other tissues such as on the oral mucosa. Furthermore, there are occasional fungi infections which may be systemic.
The fungi cells are typically surrounded by cell walls that contain complex polysaccharides, primarily chitin, chitosan, glucans and mannans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,837, discloses N-benzoyl-N'-2,5-dichloro-4-hexafluoropropyloxy-phenylureas which were found to be effective as a pesticide, particularly for controlling insects of the order Acarina. One of these compounds, known by the generic name Lufenuron, has found use in veterinary medicine in the control of fleas (sold under the trademark PROGRAM.TM., by Novartis, Switzerland (this compound has the trivial namne N-[2,5-dichloro-4-(1,1,2,3,3,3-hexafluoropropoxy)-phenylaminocarbonyl]-2,6 -di-fluorobenzamide). Lufenuron in the form of a pill or suspension is given to animals orally in order to prevent infestation of animals by fleas. The therapeutic regime for the use of this drug is typically one administration for several weeks.